


Love and boners

by LovelyLittleGrim



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Confession, A guy named tyler that doesnt actually exist., He decided to be a hermit but he's pretty bad at it really, M/M, No boners are actually in this fic, a phone call, embarrassed liam, its awkwardness, this is not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/pseuds/LovelyLittleGrim
Summary: Liam doesn't want to talk to or see Theo.Based off the text message prompt: I gave you a boner don't ignore me.





	Love and boners

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sofia for picking out a title because I'm horrible at those things.

Liam has decided that he doesn’t need to leave his room ever again. He can be a hermit. He’ll live beneath his blanket, safe and cozy and devoid of other people. It’ll be great. He can have food delivered straight to his room and he has an adjoining bathroom so it’s perfect. He never has to leave. Ever.

_Ding!_

_Ding! Ding!_

Liam shoves his face further into his pillow and groans. His fingers holding the blanket tightly around his body as he hides away from the world. “Stop,” he yells into the pillow, his voice muffled. “Leave me alone.”

_Ding!_

Liam sits up angrily, tossing the blanket from his body. He pushes his hair from his eyes and glares at where his cell phone is sitting on his bedside table. He dares it to ding one more time.

_Ding!_

_I’ll throw you_ , Liam thinks at the device, his claws digging into his knees as he waits. Anticipation pulsing in his veins. _You will be ended._

Ding!

A furious growl slips from his mouth. His parents are going to be so disappointed in him for breaking a third cell phone, but it’s needed. He needs to really commit to being a hermit and hermits don’t have cell phones. He crawls across his bed and snatches the phone from the table, he can feel the metal dent ever so slightly in his hold.

He sucks in a startled breath as he glances over the plethora of text messages on his screen. All of them are from Theo, and all of them are variations of _Liam answer your phone_ except for the newest text. Liam feels all the blood in his body rush to his face, his skin burning like a fire as he reads over it.

 **Received 9:32 P.M** I gave you a boner Liam, it’s rude to ignore me.

An embarrassed whine comes from his mouth, his entire body flushing. _Why would Theo bring that up? Why wouldn’t he just let Liam live out his life alone in peace? The evil bastard_. The phone dings in his hand again but he doesn’t bother looking at the newest text message. He lifts his hand up high, fully intending to throw the phone across the room and watch it smash into pieces against his bedroom wall, but his fingers falter when the cell starts ringing.

Eyes widening, he drops the phone in surprise. It thumps onto the mattress with a dull thud. He stares down at it, Theo’s smug face filling the screen as the chimera calls him.

Fuck,” he whispers and tries to move away from the phone, his feet tangling in the sheet beneath him. He lets out a loud yelp as he falls backward off his bed into the floor, his body dragging all the sheets and blankets down with him. His phone drops onto his chest like an anvil.

He should just answer it. He’s an adult. He can totally handle a conversation. He’ll just tell Theo that it was an accident, he was thinking about someone, someone who’s not Theo.

The phone on his chest falls silent. Liam stares at it in trepidation for a long moment and then it rings again. The metal vibrating against his nipple.

He swallows thickly, he’s terrified to hear what Theo is going to say to him. Slowly, he picks up the phone, his thumb trembling as it swipes accept.

“About fucking time,” Theo’s voice booms through the speaker. “You little asshole, stop ignoring me.” 

“I’m not—“ Liam tries to say but Theo cuts him off.

“You are and it’s stupid,” Theo’s voice is gravelly like he’s been cursing out loud for hours. He probably has been thanks to Liam ignoring his every text message. “You got hard while watching me work out. It happened. Stop avoiding me.”

“I—I didn’t,” Liam protests and hopes that Theo can’t hear his heart beat through the phone. “I was... I was thinking about someone else.”

There’s a snort on the other end of the call, the sound makes Liam hunch in on himself, his heart thundering in his chest. “Really,” Theo says, voice full of disbelief. “Who were you thinking about then Liam?”

Liam’s mind goes blank as he tries to think of someone. “Tyler...” he says slowly and Then covers his eyes with his free hand like it’ll somehow save him from the embarrassment of this situation. He doesn’t even know any Tyler’s.

There’s a long silence on the other end of the phone. Liam counts the seconds one by one and tries to control his breathing.

“Tyler,” Theo repeats finally, and Liam can picture the look on the chimeras face perfectly: an arched brow, the slightest hint of a smirk as he rolls his eyes. “Tyler who?”

There’s a soft murmur of “Tyler from school” like Theo’s pulled the phone from his face just to say it. Liam licks his lips and waits.

“Is he hot?”

Liam’s eyes fall open at the question. “What?” He asks in confusion.

“Is _Tyler from school_ hot,” Theo repeats slowly, sounding like he’s using up every ounce of patience he has in his body.

“I, uh,” Liam stutters. He pictures Theo, his sweat-slick body as he pulled himself up and down on the pull-up bar. “He... yeah.” Liam breathes out. “Yeah, he’s hot.”

“What about him is hot,” Theo asks. There’s a tapping sound, repetitive and hollow.

Is Theo pacing his apartment? Liam listens harder, his ears searching for some sort of indication of what Theo is thinking or feeling. Is he angry? Liam tilts his head to the side and presses the phone closer to his face. Nervous?

“I don’t know, he’s just hot,” Liam says twisting his fingers into the sheet wrapped around him. “He has a nice body, and...”

“And?” Theo prods sounding very invested in the answer.

 _Theo’s jealous_ , Liam realizes with a start, his breath stuttering in his chest. _Does that mean..._

“ _Oh_ ,” Liam whispers to himself and then has to bite back a laugh because Theo is jealous of himself.

Liam summons all of his courage. “And he looks good when he works out,” Liam says with a confidence he doesn’t quite feel. “Especially on the pull-up bar... It's super hot to watch." 

There’s a sharp inhale of breath from Theo and then a calculating silence. Theo’s voice is hesitant when he asks. “Is that all?”

“Is that all what?”

“You just think he’s hot?” Theo’s says like it should have been obvious. “You don’t like anything else about him?”

Theo’s smile flickers through his mind, happy and teasing. His laughter ringing in Liam’s memory, a quiet laugh, reserved and always a little shy sounding. Liam likes everything about Theo

No,” Liam says softly. “He’s funny too, and smart. Really, really, smart.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Theo breathes out.

Liam smiles to himself but says nothing. He listens to the click of Theo’s throat as he swallows.

“You should ask him out,” Theo says suddenly.

The pacing has stopped, everything is dead silent save for their racing pulses. Liam’s entire being feels on edge like he’s hanging from a cliff and trying to decide if he should hang on or let go and hope for the best.

“I would but... I don’t know what Tyler thinks about me,” Liam says with a sigh. He hopes he’s not being stupid and that Theo knows this conversation is about him entirely and not actually about some random guy named Tyler from school.

“He’d be stupid not to love you Liam,” Theo’s voice is so soft and careful as he speaks. Liam chokes, and pushes himself up from his bedroom floor, he just barely manages not to fall.

“What,” Liam squeaks out as he just stands there in his disaster of a bedroom, heart pounding like a stampede in his chest.

“Yeah,” Theo says and then repeats himself. “You should ask him out.”

 _Is Theo telling Liam to ask him out on a date? Does this mean that Theo wants to date him?_ Or...

“I... wait,” Liam says quickly, his skin itches like he needs to run. “You know you’re Tyler right?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m, Theo,” Theo tells him and Liam can hear the amusement in his voice.

“You’re Theo But you’re Tyler too,” Liam explains quickly.

Liam hears that shy laugh that he loves so much through the phone. “Yeah, dummy,” Theo says gently. “I know.”

“Oh...Good... That’s, that’s good,” Liam says.

“Well,” Theo prompts slowly, drawing the word out.

“What,” Liam asks.

There’s an exasperated sigh. “Are you going to ask Tyler out, Liam? Because I have it good authority that he will say yes.”

 _Oh, right. Yeah. He’s going to do that now._ He wishes this wasn’t over the phone though. He wants to see Theo’s face when he asks, wants to be able to reach out and touch him, pull him close, kiss him. Liam’s lips part in surprise at the image.

Liam clears his throat, his eyes focusing on the wall across from him as he pushes away thoughts of kissing Theo. He’s getting way ahead of himself, he still has to ask. “Hey, Theo?”

“Yeah,” Theo says quietly, there’s a tremor in his voice like maybe he’s nervous, or excited. Liam can’t tell.

Liam taps against his thigh with his fingers, a nervous, happy beat. “Will you go out with me?”

Theo hums lightly like he’s thinking it over. Liam furrows his brows, as he waits for an answer. Theo told him to ask him out. Liam begins to panic a little, his breath coming a little fast. What if Theo was just joking around with him? What if he doesn’t actually want to date Liam?

“…Liam,”Theo's voice says distantly. “Hey, Littlewolf, breathe.”

Liam blinks rapidly, his vision clearing from the foggy panic that was rising inside him. “What?”

“You started breathing too hard,” Theo sounds worried.

“I’m fine, I …do you not—”

“Liam, I want to go out with you,” Theo says cutting him off quickly.

“You do, really,” Liam says making sure.

“Yeah.”

“Great,” Liam smiles to himself. Happiness coursing through him. “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then, at school?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Liam,” Theo says and then hangs up leaving Liam standing in the middle of his room with a wide smile and a pounding heart. He’s going to go on a date with Theo.

He’s just about to crawl back into bed when his phone _dings_ in his hand alerting him to another text message. Liam pauses, looks down at his phone and burns bright red as he reads the word on his screen.

 _That asshole._  

 **Received 9:49 P.M**  You give Tyler boners too ;)


End file.
